


Harry's Best Kept Secrets

by Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey



Series: Finding A Way Home One-shots and Outtakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #ButApparentlyItWorked?, #CanonIfYouSquint, #Clueless!Harry, #CockyTwins, #FindingaWayHomeVerse, #YouCantJustDecideSomeoneIsDatingYouWithoutAsking, #oneshot, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey/pseuds/Kyuketsuki_of_Gallifrey
Summary: A lovely little One-shot branching off of my Finding A Way Home fic. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Finding A Way Home One-shots and Outtakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930117
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Harry's Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potterfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterfan/gifts), [AlexClio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexClio/gifts).



It was early morning at the Burrow and everything was silent. Even the ghoul wasn’t making a racket. It was much too early to be awake and Harry had been woken once again by his nightmares. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep after that. He grabbed his glasses and began the endless task of sneaking down stairs. He was rather proud of himself that he had the path memorized. Even Ron messed up and hit a squeaky stair every now and again. 

When he got to the kitchen he was somewhat surprised to find it wasn’t empty.

“Morning.” George winked at him.

“I didn’t know you guys would be up.” Harry grinned, sliding into place next to Fred as they all waited for the kettle.

“We’ve got a joke shop to run.” Fred shrugged. “Can't have a lie in every day.”

They shared a relatively quiet breakfast, joking and shaking off the cobwebs together. When the twins washed their dishes and prepared to leave Harry followed them into the living room. He missed them when they were gone so he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. 

Then George kissed him. 

It was a quick, casual thing as they were leaving for the joke shop. Harry didn't even have time to react before they were gone in a flash of green flames. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. It ignited a small spark of curiosity inside him. 

Ron and Hermione kept shooting him sideways glances over the next few days. He knew he hadn’t been successfully hiding his preoccupation but he couldn’t be arsed to care.

Then Fred kissed him.

It was short, but sure, like they did this all the time. Harry was speechless when Fred pulled back, winked at him, and ran off towards the clearing they used for two on two Quidditch matches. 

It had only been a few days since George had kissed him. Right in front of Fred. Now Fred had kissed him right in front of George. What was happening? 

After the match (Harry and George won against Ron and Fred by the skin of their teeth) Ron ran off to claim the shower first, leaving Harry to walk back with the twins. 

George came up on his right and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Fred came up on Harry's left and slung his arm around his shoulder, careful to avoid getting smacked in the face by Harry’s firebolt. He snorted and stopped waking. 

"Oi, what's going on with this?" He demanded, raising the hand currently interwoven with George’s in evidence. 

"What?" George asked innocently. 

"You mean this?" Fred smirked, pulling Harry closer to him.

"We decided days ago that we're together now." George tossed him a cocky grin.

"Sorry, did you not get that memo?" Fred asked earnestly. 

"Must have missed it." Harry said weakly. 

"Ah, well, that can happen sometimes." Fred nodded sagely as the sunlight caught his eyes and turned them into pools of liquid topaz. They were mesmerizing. 

"I guess that means you missed the second one too, then?" George winked. 

"What did the second one say?" Harry played along. 

"We're trying not to upset the family this summer." 

"Things are already a little tense with Phlegm staying over."

"I'm sure you don't object to no one knowing your personal life?" George arched his eyebrow at him.

"Of course not. Mums the word, I understand." Harry conceded. It would provide a fantastic distraction from all of the gnawing emptiness inside. 

"Huh." Fred smirked.

"What?" 

"I never figured you were bent."


End file.
